


Tough Rough Love

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Conversations, Explicit Sexual Content, In the Beginning, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Werewolves, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuui has terrible luck with walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> just finished tonight so I gave it a quick once over and posted. Will have edited version up ASAP.

It was obvious that certain nights should be outlawed. But then again, working overtime at a cafe does tend to happen. For Yuui's sake, he might as well just sleep over and just wake up and do it over again. He might as well since there have been many attacks around town lately but then again, he was getting too paranoid.

Something was stalking people, there were reports of attacks or people finding smears of blood.  
Around midnight, Yuui was finally able to leave as the night shift workers came. Yawning, he checked his watch. He still have another fifteen minutes before getting home.

Kazahaya and Rikuo were watching the store tonight and had already said their goodbyes. The shorter boy had told Yuui to stay safe as well. Yuui smiled as he walked around the block until he turned a corner. As he did, he stepped on something wet.

It was dark whatever it was the lights from the stores and street lights not helping much. Yuui had to take out his cell phone and hoped he didn't stepped on some used condom. It was one of the things you encountered on occasion in the area.

When the light from the phone shined on it he saw red.

His heart dropped. He looked around to see if he stepped on a rat or something. He then found a trail of blood leading to an alleyway.

No one else was out. Most stores were closed and only had a few lights on to keep away burglars  
Gulping, he walked up the path of blood and peeked into the alleyway; out of sight.

He couldn't see anyone, only a dumpster and a few small trashcans and sighed in relief as he made himself visible. "Ah, good. For a moment there, I thought something gross happened."  
In the darkness it almost seemed as something shifted. His smile froze. Spoke too soon. It was pitch black in the alleyway, the light only seeping in by a few feet.

But then in the darkness the glint of something.

Now he was scared. Maybe...maybe it was a cat. A very scared cat, but then whatever it was moved and /blinked/.

Yuui flinched. "...okay I'll just....leave now...." He wasn't sure why he was talking out loud as he started walking

Then the growling started.

The growling continued even as he left the alley. Yuui was scared as he turned around. There was nothing he could see in the light. At least not until whatever it was came out of the alley.

It looked like a shaggy dog that had never seen a grooming in its life. Yuui assumed it was a dog from the way it was crouching. Curious, he walked closer to it to see if it was injured.

And then it /stood/.

"....." Yuui then backed off as he realized that he made a huge mistake

It snarled standing just out of the light and it's shape could barely be discerned, but what could be seen was the step forward it took. Yuui then just started just walking backwards slowly since he thought if he ran, it might get him and...kill him.

It stayed away from any light, a large black mass moving, with only the slight reflection on its eyes showing where it was. Yuui then just turned around as it seemed it was just standing there. The soft sounds of its paws hitting the pavement could be heard as well as it's breathing  
Yuui was then wondering why he hasn't ran yet.

Then there was the sensation, the way the air shifted behind him that screamed something was close behind him

Yuui froze as he dared to turn around.

Towering above him whatever it was, was breathing heavily with its mouth open and teeth bared. "Run." It sounded more like a growl and barely like any speech at all and it was debatable if it hadn't just been a rumbling from the things throat

"....." Yuui was speechless as his legs moved for him. He ran but didn't get very far as his body moved too much to the right and hit a brick wall hard; causing some bleeding as he fell.

A sound erupted behind him that could be described as a roar and then clicking against the road as the thing chased after him.

It took only moments before he was being grabbed, his clothes being torn as teeth clamped down on his shirt to drag him somewhere. Yuui was barely conscious by then. Only flashes of light and darkness and the feel of something above him passed.

He was shoved against solid ground, it wasn't damp or rocky and at least there was no stink. Bleeding from his forehead, Yuui groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He was inside a building by the looks of things, plastic blew gently acting a makeshift wall on one side. Yuui blinked as he felt a small headache and placed a hand on it.

Maybe it had been a dream?

Groaning, he sat up and looked at his hand. Yep, blood. He wasn't sure why he was surprised. He ran into a wall.

The plastic crinkled and rustled loudly nearby and out came the thing that had chased him  
Yuui's body jolted as he curled up a bit in fear. It paced back and forth growling and sniffling, shaking it's great head.

Yuui uncurled a bit but winced as he felt more blood seeping out of his healing gash.

And when he moved the dog /thing/ leapt forward and onto him, pinning Yuui underneath his bulk. The movement having caught a its attention. Yuui gasped as he found himself trapped; soon half of his face was a bit red.

A hand, not a paw like he had expected was pressed against his head as the beast growled and sniffed over him.

Yuui should be scared but right now he was more in pain.

The things other hand tugged at Yuui's clothes he sighed. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to die bleeding out anyway." Oh he was scared, but hell anything goes. Something warm and wet moved along the bloodied skin.

He then felt like a tongue was on him.

And it was, it lapped at his skin licking the small injury. Yuui moaned as the felt the bleeding slowly stopping and then there was tearing as his shirt was cut off him by claws

Should have seen that coming.

Then there was a tug at the rest of his clothes Yuui was blushing as he shyly started unzipping his pants. What was he doing? His clothes were ripped from him harshly. The blonde yelped at the coldness. Growling erupted from the animal and there was a snap above him as teeth clacked together  
Yuui closed his eyes in fear and then there was something else pressing against his thigh.

Whatever it was, was hot. He kept his eyes closed so he won't have to see anything. A hand rose under him putting him on his knees. He breathed deeply; trying to calm down. There was movement behind him as the thing found a better position and slid it's lengths against Yuui's back.

Someone kill him.

Above him there was panting as the thing slid it's arousal along Yuui's ass. The length was already slick as hands grabbed onto the blondes hips. He whimpered against the ground; body shaking. Growling it tried to press into him, but was unable to properly. He wondered what was taking the...beast this long. Snarling in frustration it backed away and spread the blonde open. The creature licked at Yuui's opening. He shuddered as he bit his lip. It was wet but....good...Teeth scraped against his skin as the beast continued.

"Ah...ooh~" Was it weird that he was slowly getting into this?

It only last a minute or so before their previous position was taken and again the creature tried pushing into him.

It burned a bit but... it slipped in easily; making him blush. It sounded almost like a groan above him as he was filled. No sooner had he been that the thing was moving against him

Yuui started moaning shyly.

Holding him roughly, claws pricked his skin as rough breathing was heard above. Yuui cried out, the pain and pleasure mixing in. Growling he made the creature move faster. Before long there was hot breath washing over the back of the blondes neck and moments later teeth clamped gently onto him to keep him in place.

Yuui hissed but it was over a sensitive spot so it made him a bit turned on, but with a sudden twist it could snap his neck. Claws scratched at him and he was bruised by large hands. Oh god, he could feel it as he drew closer to his peak. Fur brushed against his bare back while the monster took his pleasure, it's arousal swelling inside the blonde. It pressed onto his sweet spot as he moaned.

And then pressing against him something thicker as the thing rutted into him. Yuui started getting into it as he moaned and cried. Before long there was a whine escaping by his ear as the creatures knot pushed into him, stretching Yuui even further.

Yuui cried out.

The other couldn't move as much now, but didn't really need to as he had started to climax. It's hands gripped Yuui hard. Yuui couldn't take it anymore as he came; the pain a bit overwhelming. His hips were kept lifted as he was filled and filled.

It was warm as he mewled a bit.

When it finally stopped it released his neck and braced himself above the blonde. He panted as he closed his eyes. What was that? Unable to pull out it seemed they were struck together got the time being. "...Well great. You pound into me and I'm the one in an awkward position, great." Yuui sighed tiredly. "can this moment get any worse?"

"Mine." Was his answer

Yuui froze. "Mine...mine what?"

"Mate."

"....Huh?"

"Better than eating you."

"Don't say it as if it /is/ better." Yuui groaned. "This whole bad luck thing is finally hitting me where it hurts..." He sniffled with tears in his eyes.

"Bad luck is being torn apart. Getting a good fuck isn't terrible." He countered and sniffed at blonde hair.

"I don't think you would be saying the same thing if /someone/ rutted against you without any explanation!" Yuui said as a few tears started running down his face. He hid his face then as h just wanted this to go away.

"You enjoyed it." A tongue lapped over pale skin

"...A little but that's not the point."  
"We will do it again and then I'll take you home." His chest rumbled almost like a purr

"....." Yuui sighed. What's the point. Apparently, people can do whatever they want and it wouldn't matter.

"You're not crying anymore."

"Doesn't mean I'm any better." Yuui closed his eyes.

The wolf snorted. "Then what will?"

"How about telling me who you are and why me of all people?"

"You're scent and Ioryogi."

"...My scent..." He then blushed and mumbled 'nice to meet you Ioryogi'.

"It's very good, I didn't know if I wanted to bite you or mount you. Why I told you to run."

"Not my fault, it's the wall that has my blood on it now." Yuui sighed. "Wait....so...you were...trying to hold back?"

"Yes."

"....Ah." Well, maybe being killed /is/ worse. "I see."

The wolf was actually nuzzling him now. Yuui felt a bit better as he started nuzzling back. After a few more minutes Ioryogi was able to pull free with a grunt. Yuui whined a bit at the feeling but blushed as the beast's seed poured out of him. Ioryogi was panting as he sat.

"You okay?" He felt a bit cold as he laid on his stomach

"Good." He eyed Yuui and stared at the lithe body marked by him. Yuui blushed at those eyes on him. He can feel the bite marks and bruises. The werewolf, and anyone could see what he was now in the light coming from street lights outside, he was massive and black furred.

"I want to have sex again and tomorrow see you, if you want."

Yuui blushed. "Fine, but can we take it slow this time? I mean, if you can't then whatever, but still...."  
"I will try." He couldn't very well smile like this, but his face held amusement. "And tomorrow I'll come to you as a man."

Yuui can deal with that. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Ioryogi pulled Yuui close, licking over his neck and tasting sweat. Yuui wondered if licking was a good thing after all of this. Hands touched him all over much gentler this time. Yuui hummed with a smile; slowly relaxing to the man.

A large clawed hand stroked him slowly as Ioryogi hovered over the blonde "Ooh...oh~" Yuui moved to that. His muzzle brushed against Yuui's cheek panting as he grew aroused again. He cupped the back of the other's head as he reached down with his other hand and started stroking him; feeling how big and thick the other was. Whimpering he thrust shallowly into the blondes hand. "Oh god~" Yuui mewled; feeling it getting harder in his hand.

"I want you now."

Yuui blushed at that. "Then....have me...." Ioryogi had Yuui on his back and spread long legs. Growling he pushed into the blonde. Yuui was still lose from earlier and Ioryogi's seed still in him helped ease his way. Yuui cried out this time in pleasure as the other was easily sliding into him. "I can still....feel your cum in me~"

"I'm going to fill you with even more." His chest rumbled. Yuui mewled at the thought as he closed his eyes. Ioryogi began to move holding Yuui's boney hips. He could see ribs beneath pale skin. Yuui moaned as he felt the other rocking into him. He didn't mind the roughness but they just met so they should take it a bit slow. Ioryogi tempered his thrusts knowing Yuui would be tender now

The blonde placed both hands on the others chest; rocking in return and his face flushed. The monster rumbled, baring his teeth at the pleasure. His large ears pinned back against his head. "It feels so good now~" Yuui moaned. The heat built between them and Ioryogi agreed. "Deeper~" Yuui moaned as he spread his legs further.

Lifting hips up he pressed as far as he could into Yuui. "Want me to knot you again?" He wanted to, but didn't want the man injured

Yuui nodded; more than willing to face the consequences.

When he was almost at his peak he thrust hard against Yuui a few times pushing the swollen base of his member into the blonde again. Ioryogi had to bite back a howl as he began climaxing. Yuui felt him coming as he cried out in pleasure; following.

Ioryogi gave a few shallow thrusts and filled Yuui close to bursting. Yuui can feel it overflowing. There was so much. Bowing his head he licked over the blondes face, Yuui chuckled at that. "Comfortable?" "More so then the first time around, yeah." Yuui nodded.

"Good."

"Yeah, good for you. Chances are, I can't walk and I have work in...not sure, I don't have my watch on me."

"It's not that late."

"I wouldn't know!" He pouted.

"I'll help you clean and return home."

He fell quiet. "Okay...but not now."

"I can't move anyways."

"Good to know. May I ask why?"

"Knotted. The swelling won't go down for a bit and it would hurt us both if I tried."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that." Yuui felt like an idiot. "Is that like...a normal thing to happen or....?"

"It happens when I'm like this..." At least he sounded embarrassed

"Am I...that good?" He shyly asked.

"Yes."

"So blunt." He blushed. "At least pretend to bounce around the question."

"No reason to lie or not give a straight answer."

"You're definitely not human." Yuui had to chuckle.

"Not at the moment at least."

"I have to ask..." He cupped the side of the muzzle. "Was it the first time my scent overwhlemed you?"

 

"It was." He agreed.

"At that moment...in the alleyway?"

"I saw you first and fought against attacking you, but once I caught your scent I wanted to have sex instead."

 

"...What's my scent like....to you?"

"Sweet and musky. Like fresh snow and fire." His ears twitched. "It's hard to explain."

 

"I never a /scent/ would attract anyone."

"Humans don't have a strong sense of smell."

 

"I know that. It's just....no one has ever /liked/ me before...."

 

"I like you pretty well."

"Well yeah, my scent and all...."

 

"If you want to see me again I wouldn't mind."

"I'll give you my phone number latter." He shifted as his legs were falling asleep and growled as he was still inside Yuui.

 

"That's fine." He rubbed the other's back.

 

Eventually Ioryogi was able to pull out of Yuui and was too tired to move.

 

Yuui wanted to help but his body was sore to the point that even if he can move it won't be for long

 

So instead Ioryogi curled up beside the man.

Yuui passed out due to the exhaustion.

 

It was before dawn that Ioryogi woke him and took him home.

 

He was a bit cold since someone tore his clothes into shreds.

 

He at least had his pants. When he saw the blonde home Ioryogi told him goodbye and slink back into the shadows. Yuui slept for a couple more hours before going to work. He tried to hide his bite marks as he went into the cafe.

The usual customers were there and his coworkers smiled and waved like always when they saw him.

 

Yuui waved back and served the customers but by lunchtime, he felt....tender.

 

He had to lean on a wall during his break. Watanuki had stopped to ask if he was alright noting how pale Yuui looked.

 

Yuui waved it off but God his body was sore.

 

Watanuki even brought him out a cup of coffee. He took the coffee and drank it in one go.

"Mind if I sit here?"

 

Yuui just nodded as he held the cup; staring at it.

 

The man slid in to a seat across from him. "Didn't sleep well?"

 

Yuui rubbed his eyes. "I guess you can say that." More like sore but whatever. "Sorry, I'm just in a cruddy mood."

 

"Too much for you last night?"

 

"Too much?" Yuui looked up.

 

The man sat broad shoulder and muscular. His skin a few shades darker than Yuui. He had a curtain of long black hair tie back from his face.

Yuui stared at him before a blush graced his cheeks and got flustered. "I-I was just having a rough night. But it's all fine now s-sir." He chuckled as he played a lock of his hair.

"The names Ioryogi."

Yuui's smile froze as his mind shut down. He then stood up from the table. "Ah, excuse me. I have to use the restroom." He calmly walked to the restroom.

Ioryogi stared confused and watched Yuui go.

Standing in front of a mirror, Yuui's face was covered and red. Oh, he knew the creature said to come back to him as a man but was he prepared for it. Hell no. And what's worse, his heart was pounding as his body started to heat up. Ugh, this was worse then that party and he got drunk.

There was a faint knocking on the door.

Yuui gasped as he rubbed his face. "I-I'll be out in a minute."

 

"Are you okay?" It was Watanuki.

 

 "Ah, yeah. I'm fine." Yuui made himself look presentable before leaving the restroom. "Hey, uh....I think I'm going to head out for today. I'm not exactly feeling well." He realy wasn't but that's not the point.

 

"Did that guy say something to you?" He looked suspicious.

 

"No!" Yuui blushed deeply. "I barely knew the guy." Yeah, right. "Anyway, I'm going to sign out early. I'll make up for it some other day with overtime."

 

"Just...just feel better."

 

Yuui felt bad as he hugged Watanuki. "I'll call you when I'm back home, okay."

 

Watanuki hugged back and let him go. "You better." Ioryogi wasn't at the booth anymore.

 

Nodding, he left by the back door with his bag. Maybe he slept at home, everything would become a dream.

"Are you mad or something?" Ioryogi said as he approached.

 

Yuui jolted as he saw the other just inches apart from him. "I-I'm not mad. I just wasn't feeling well for work so I'm going home."

 

"You want me to go?"

 

He slowed to a stop as he sighed. "I...no...."

 

Ioryogi was frowning in confusion. "So you want me to go with you?"

 

Yuui had to look at him. "Why are you confused?" He looked left and right before lowering his voice. "You had no problem doing what you want the first time around so why ask now?"

 

"I thought I had explained last night?"

 

"I know..." Yuui took a deep breath. "I know...I'm sorry if I'm being complicated but unlike you, this...." He gestured to the man's human body. "Has to sink in, okay?" He blushed.

 

"Then I should leave."

 

"No! I mean...." Yuui groaned. "I'm so sorry!" He then just let that out.

 

Ioryogi was startled a little by the sudden outburst. "Alright."

 

Yuui nodded. "You're the first person to show any interest in me so /exscuse/ me if my speech is a little weird."

 

"It's okay." Yuui was pink in the face.

 

Ioryogi grabbed his hand. Yuui saw that and looked up. And the other man smiled.

 

Yuui saw that smile and he shyly smiled back. "Come on, I'll make tea for us and maybe then we can...talk about ourseleves?"

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

He tugged the other to his home which was a small townhouse. When they got inside, Yuui had to call Watanuki since he promised.

 

At least his friend seemed less worried now.

 

"Make yourself at home while I make the tea." Yuui called out as he went into the kitchen; taking off his jacket.

 

Ioryogi sat down on the couch with a nod. After a few minutws, he came back with a tray of tea and snacks. "You didn't have to make anything."

 

"I know I didn't have to. It's second nature to me." Yuui placed the tray down on the table. "Made the treats myself."

 

"So where should we start?"

 

"Start from the beginning." Yuui sat down next to the other was he served the tea.

 

"There's not much else to say. I explained why I did what I did. I feel guilty over it."

 

Yuui paused as he gave the other the tea cup. "Want any suagr in it?" He then sighed. "I....I'm not sure how to feel about the whole thing. Granted, at that moment I felt more sure but now..."

 

"No thanks...I know it's a lot to take in...but I wanted to see if you'd mind dating?"

 

Yuui almost dropped his cup. "D-Dating?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Yuui's face was a bit red as he placed his cup down. "Well...this is unexpected...."

 

"What did you think I was going to do?"

 

"....Do me a couple times and just leave?"

 

It was ioryogis turn to blush as he looked away and huffed. "No, I lost control before and I wanted to try and do the right thing."

 

Yuui looked at the other and soon smiled. "So...what you're saying is...there's a small chance that...you really like me~?"

 

"I would say more than small."

 

Yuui sighed. "Normally one would deny that and be more flustered."

 

"Well having sex kind of speaks for itself."

 

He pinched the other. "As if!"

 

Yelping he reached over to give Yuui the same treatment.

 

Yuui yelped before he did it again.

Growling he grabbed a thin wrist. "Unless you want a repeat you shouldn't work me up." He said blushing.

 

Yuui was speechless. "Whoa. /Pinching/ turns you on?"

 

"It's who's doing it."

 

Yuui wasn't less confused by that. He then slowly reach other with his other hand...and pinched him.

 

Ioryogis blush darkened. He reached and grabbed at the blondes leg. He blushed as he went 'fuck it' and pinched the other again.

 

He jerked and pulled the man close. "If you don't want to be bent over your coffee table you shouldn't do that."

 

"Maybe I want to." Yuui decided. "Maybe...I want to get to know you and have fun while we're doing it." He smiled.

 

He stared trying to see if the man was bluffing. "Yes or no?"

 

"Yes." Yuui rolled his eyes. "That obvious for you?"

 

"Had to make sure." He countered before he leaned in to kiss Yuui.

 

Yuui felt those lips and while a bit chapped, they were sweet.

 

Moaning he sucked at the mans bottom lip. Yuui hummed at the kiss.

 

Slipping his tongue into the blondes mouth he growled and pulled the other onto his lap. Yuui moaned at the taste of the other man as he wrapped his arms around the others neck.

 

He slipped one hand into the back of Yuuis pants and squeezed. "Ooh~" Yuui gasped into the kiss. "Not much to grip on though~"

 

"Plenty enough." He moved down to Yuuis neck sucking at a patch of skin. 

 

"No...not there~" Yuui mewled.

 

Ioryogi left reddened skin in his wake as he licked and nibbled at Yuui and his pale neck.

 

"Have to hide them....~" He had to say; knowing they won't go away for a couple days.

 

"Then take off your clothes."

 

Yuui sighed as he moved back and took off his shirt. "Still agressive, I see."

 

"It's in my nature."

 

"And....not to ruin the mood but what are you exactly?"

 

 "Werewolf. Kind of obvious."

 

"I wouldn't know..." Yuui kissed the other's cheek. "I didn't know they existed."

 

"Kind of rare and you're taking it really well."

 

"Well, the inital shock is wearing off...." Though he had questions to ask...like the attacks and such but that can come later. "And well...I feel lucky...."

 

Chuckling he moved to take off his shirt. 

 

Yuui stared at the muscles the other had. He...he wanted to touch it. Ioryogis hair was coming undone as he tossed his shirt to the floor and went to undo his pants.

 

Yuui yelped s he blushed and stopped the other for a moment.

 

"What?"

 

"I--" Yuui was flustered as he gulped. "I know this isn't much for you but...despite what we did before...this is new to me...I...I never gave myself up in terms of sex before...."

 

Ioryogi gave a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "You're telling me that you were a virgin?"

 

"I thought that was obvious from the beginning!" Yuui yelped.

 

"Not at all." He paled. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

 

Yuui blinked. "Sorry for what?"

 

"I didn't exactly make your first time great." Yuui was silent before he smiled and hugged the other.

 

Ioryogi sighed and held into the other man.

 

"It's not your fault. I mean...yeah it wasn't exactly great but....I did like it in the end."

 

"Should I continue?" He didn't want to force Yuui.

 

He nodded. "Yeah."

 

Ioryogi returned slowly and Yuui closed his eyes with a smile.

 

The werewolf peppered kisses on the blonde and removed his shirt.

 

Yuui was a bit amazed at how gentle the other was being.

 

Ioryogi wanted to make it up to the man.

 

He blushed faintly; thinking the man was very sweet.

 

"Should we go to your room?"

 

Yuui nodded. "Sure." He got off the other's lap and took his hand to lead him.

 

Ioryogi walked with him, his pants unbuttoned and riding low on his hips.

 

Yuui closed the door behind them as they entered.

 

He pulled Yuui to him before lifting the blonde onto the bed.

 

Yuui's back hit the bed with a gentle bounce and Ioryogi crawled over him.

 

Yuui blushed at the sight above him. "Did...did anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?"

 

"Not like that no."

 

"Like what?" His face was a bit flushed.

 

"Honestly."

 

"How can anyone lie about something like that?" Yuui reached uop and cupped the other's cheek. "You're much better looking."

 

"When I've told people about me they were afraid."

 

"Well I can't speak for the other people but...I'm willing to give anyone a chance if they want it."

 

"That makes you different." He smirked and ran his hands over Yuui.

 

Yuui mewled at the feeling; flustered.

 

He felt the sensitive skin pebble under his touches and smirked at the sound of Yuuis heart racing. "I'm taking your pants off."

 

Yuui was panting a bit as he nodded. "Okay...."

 

Stripping Yuui bare he then removed his own clothes letting it pile into the floor.

 

Yuui was a bit embarrassed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"You're beautiful." Ioryogi kneeled on the bed as he drank in the sight of the blonde. Leaning in he kissed down a flat stomach.

 

"Ooh...really?" Yuui blushed as he started to uncurl. "I never had anyone...say that to me before..."

 

"Definitely." He bit yuuis hip bone and spread his legs. "Do you have lube?"

 

"....Ah...there's a box...ah...it was gag gift from...a friend...in the closet...." he mumbled.

 

Pulling away he got up and walked over to the closet to see if he could find it. It was embarrassing how much Yuui aroused him.

 

Yuui laid on his side with a red face. He can hear the closet door being opened and sure enough, the box was cramped into the bottom right corner.

 

Ioryogi found it and pulled it out. He turned to Yuui naked. "This it?"

 

"If it's bright pink with a bow on it then yeah." His back was facing the other. 

 

An eyebrow rose in curiosity as he opened it.

 

It was like a sex shop was crammed into this box.

 

Ioryogi dumped the contents on to the bed. "Most of this we have to use later." Yuui's face was red as he took a pillow and hid his head in it.

  
He grabbed the lube. "Condoms?"

Yuui shyly looked up. "I don't know. I don't mind either way....if it's with you..." He blushed.

"Did you like it before?" He asked as he put handcuffs and toys and things up. Yuui nodded; not trusting his own voice. Ioryogi kept the line and moved back on the bed, the box forgotten.

Yuui was still on his side "Why are you turned over?"

Yuui blinked as he moved back into his back. "Huh?"

"No need to be shy now."

That's the thing; Yuui was always a shy person. Ioryogi settled between Yuui's legs and wasted no time kissing his inner thighs

Yuui moaned at that.

He kissed the blondes arousal, making quick glances up to watch Yuui.

Yuui mewled at that.

He moved licking over the man's entrance as he hand stroked his lover

"Oh god~" He never experienced that kind of pleasure before. Ioryogi used the fingers of his free hand to tease Yuui. 'Mn...~" He was going to burst in any second.

He pulled back and took the lube. Coating his fingers he pressed two fingers into Yuui before he took the blondes member into his mouth

"Ah--!" He tilted his head back as he gripped the bed sheets. At least this time he knew Yuui was enjoying himself.

Those fingers are thick.

Scissoring his fingers he bobbed his head wanting the blonde to be vocal. Yuui bit his lip hard; rocking his hips. Ioryogi could taste bitterness on his tongue and moaned before he pulled off Yuui with a wet sound.

He licked his lips and Yuui blushed at the sight. Ioryogi's hair was nearly undone. Long locks falling over his shoulder. "Feeling good?"

"Yeah....~" Yuui moved up and cupped the other's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Moaning he kissed back roughly as he thrust his fingers into the man under him. Yuui moaned into the kiss; moving his hips.

he broke away and chuckled. "Ready for me?"  
"I've been ready." Yuui gulped.

He kissed Yuui again almost sweetly before he quickly coated himself. Yuui blushed at the sight of the man touching himself; it made his own twitch.

Ioryogi was sitting up stroking himself and getting harder.

After a few moments he moved closer to push into the other. Yuui moaned loudly as the other moved into him. "Oh god~"

He held onto the man as he slowly pushed into him. When he was done, Ioryogi was hovering over Yuui, his arms on either side of the man's head.

Yuui was panting as he started to adjust; his chest heaving as his skin sweaty and hot. His face was light red as he looked up at the other.

Ioryogi was flushed as well. "You feel good."

"So do you~" Yuui hummed. "Are you always intimate with your partners or one night stands or whatever?"

"Don't have them a lot, but I try." Yuui chuckled.

"And you're not a one night stand."

The chuckling stopped as his blush deepened. Smirking Ioryogi leaned in to nuzzle the other man and Yuui nuzzled against the other.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah but go slow...please...."

"You must be sore from last night." He said before kissing the side of Yuui's neck.

Yuui moaned. "Yeah but... I can't seem to get enough of you."

Ioryogi barely moved, slowly rocking into the blonde.

"Oh yes...." Yuui moaned as he closed his eyes. "So big and thick in me~." Ioryogi growled as heat swelled inside him.

Yuui moaned in a higher pitch. "Bigger~"

It was music to his ears, but he had to keep himself from moving faster. Yuui mewled and moaned as he leaned over and started kissing the other's chest.

"God..." He slid partially out of Yuui and slid back in. Yuui cried out as he felt the other getting deeper.

"Are you okay?" He stopped thinking he hurt Yuui.

Yuui opened his eyes. "Yeah....I feel so much better."

"Had me worried." Smiling he began moving again

Yuui chuckled that ended with a moan as he started rocking back. Ioryogi was panting and covered in swear as they moved together, pleasure building inside him.

Yuui rocked his hips harder as he reached over and started touching himself. He began moving faster as his climax came closer.

Yuui mewled. "I'm close."

"Want to feel you cum."

Yuui whined and moaned as he came seconds later. Moaning loudly he shuddered and spilled into the blonde, unable to help himself. Yuui mewled at the feeling as he slumped onto the bed. Ioryogi kissed under his jaw panting.

Yuui chuckled. "Not as intense but wow, this was great."

"Yeah, it was." He pulled out not wanting to hurt Yuui. The blonde felt even more tender now. "You'll have to take it easy for a few days."

Yuui nodded as he rolled onto his stomach. "So....have you been around for a while before this?"

"I live near the south end of the city, close to the suburbs."

Yuui smiled. "Oh? That sounds nice."

"It's alright."

Yuui yawned. "Are you the only werewolf around?"

"There's a few others."

"Are they...involved in...the attacks that has been going lately?"

"I'm not sure...it's hard to control yourself sometimes."

He nodded as he sighed. "I'm only asking because I'm curious."

Ioryogi moved to lay on his back. "We try to keep away from people, but it's difficult."

Yuui moved weakly on top of the other. "Is it because of the impulses or it's because of what you are?"

"Both."

"Ah." Yuui hummed. "On another topic, do you have any interests? Any likes or dislikes?"

"That's a very vague question. Anything specific?"

"How is that vague?" Yuui was confused

"I don't know if you're asking about movie or politics."

Yuui rolled his eyes. "I like reading, cooking, noodles, sweets. I don't like being called cute, ignorant people, not finding my reading glasses...you know stuff like that." Honestly how did this guy keep up a conversation?

"Cute huh?"

He grinned. "Let's see...I like spicy food, camping, good Asian food, alcohol and a lot of other stuff. I have a short temper sometimes and I don't like idiots."

Yuui nodded. "Yeah, I hate being called cute, I do drink socially, I haven't tried Asian food or spicy food. Also, I'm a bit older then I look."

"How old?"

"Ah....I know I look like I'm in my mid twenties but....it's more then...that...."

"Thirty?"

"Don't guess, that's rude." He pouted

"How old?"

"As if I'm telling you." He huffed

"I'll tell you my age."

"Oh yeah?"

"You first."

"No you first since you're eager for this."

"Thirty two."

Yuui was flustered. "T...twenty nine."

"I thought you were going to say forty."

Yuui pinched him. He lied actually but the other doesn't need to know that. Ioryogi swatted at him.  
Yuui chuckled at his antics.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

That Yuui was actually forty two but he kept silent on that. "I'm...a bisexual but I'm not putting on labels. I mean...I get flustered at just about anyone."

"Dated a lot?"

'...Not really..."

"So twenty nine years old. Have any family?"

Yuui was a bit uneasy on the age but smiled. "I have a father and a older twin brother. Mother left us when we were barely a year old but father has his boyfriend and brother's married."

"Any reason you're not? If you don't want to answer you can pass."

"I just never thought of myself as a marrying type and I already suck at keeping friends much less a relationship but...I'm not below myself to have one night stands...." He smiled sadly. "I guess I'm...stuck...."

"Were sort of dating now right?" He grinned

Yuui nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"So that's something."

"...Ioryogi, I lied. I'm not twenty nine...In fact...I am a bit older then you." Yuui sighed. "As if that wasn't shameful enough."

"You're age doesn't bother me."

"Even though I'm forty-two."

"You're lying." Ioryogi rolled onto his sighed. He looked over Yuui and couldn't see it  
Yuui wasn't lying

"Holy shit, you look half that age. Looking at you I would have said at least twenty seven." He smirked. "Are you sure you're human?"

Yuui blushed. "Father calls that our genetics a blessing. He still looks young, save a few gray hairs."

"He has to be around sixty."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Though I don't say my age often because unsurprisingly, it turns people away."

"Doesn't bother me." He shrugged. "You said your brother was married? Has he got kids?"

"They adopted one kid. Brother has a husband."

"Fun."

Yuui chuckled. "Yeah, we just...attract the same gender or something."

"Nothing wrong with that. Like being an uncle?"

"Yeah, I see her and the parents every so often."

"I take they live away from here?"

"Yeah, like a few cities away."

"What made you move away or did they?" Yuui was much more interesting than most people he had encountered

"I had to move away because my last job wasn't working out for me. Well I told my brother that but actually my last boss was...hitting on me and well he groped me and I punched him in the face. He got a black eye and I quit."

"Good." He smirked liking that Yuui wasn't shy about everything

"Also because I feel like I'm too dependent on brother who already had a life and a family. That incident was a good excuse and well...I've been on my own ever since."

"You have friends though."

"A couple."

"At least you're not completely alone."

"I guess...." He sighed.

"Anything you want to ask me?"

"Well, about your life I guess. Any family?"

"Parents died awhile back, I has a girlfriend when I was younger, but she passed away. I have a brother that lives pretty far away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuui sighed as he kissed the other's cheek.

"It happened when I was a kid so it's fine."

"Um....may I ask how your girlfriend died? If you don't want to, then that's fine."

"Car accident."

"Oh my god..."

"It's alright." He brushed a hand through his hair, finally pulling it from the hair band.

Yuui smiled at the sight. "My mother isn't dead or I would think that, since she never really loved me and brother. She loved father but...I guess it wasn't enough."

"A lot of people are just shitty. Not your fault."

"I would like to think so since....I don't know...."

"Someone who doesn't like their own kid is pretty terrible. You can't blame a baby for anything. It's a baby."

"....I guess...." He wasn't convinced as he thought if only he or his brother were born, they would still have a mother in their lives.

"In any case you've got your dad and his boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess." Yuui's tone was lighter but not better. "So, are you any good cooking?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?" He smiled.

"I can keep myself alive, but I'm not a world class chef."

"Not expecting that." Yuui chuckled. "I can cook to get myself by too." Modest.

"You're full of surprises."

"Meh, I'm average."

"I'm sure."

Yuui stuck his tongue out. "Also, I love thunderstorms so if you don't see me inside during it, I'm usually out and about."

"The weathers nice. The smell of rain and electricity in the air is good."

"I like it when there's lightening."

"It's nice staying in bed when it storms." He said and scratched his belly

Yuui chuckled. "you would look adorable under the sheets."

"Adorable huh?" His lips curled into a smile as he turned his head. Black silken hair spilled over his shoulder.

"Yes~" And handsome of course.

"I think I could come over during a storm."

Yuui chuckled as he ran his fingers through the others dark locks. Ioryogi was getting tired, as he always did when someone brushed his hair "You okay?" Yuui asked softly as he continued.

"Yeah, just relaxing."

"just making sure." Yuui yawned. "So....do werewolves take on human mates often?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal since it's based on through families."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like my parents were werewolves and I was born one, my dad's dad was human."

"Oh...." That was surprising.

"So yeah it's not important."

"I wouldn't say that but maybe. I mean, I got mounted by a werewolf three times and yes, I'm counting a while ago, the third time." He joked a bit. "Though it got me to wonder. What is your favorite scent?"

Ioryogi blushed at the man's bluntness. "I like yours pretty well. Musk and the smell of storms and snow are good too."

"The snow?" Yuui asked; interested.

"Yeah, fresh snow is clean."

"Ooh. Well, I usually go up the mountains during my vacation break in winter. I just rent a log cabin for like a week and relax."

"Sounds cozy."

"Yeah and if you're free then we can go when it's time."

"If like that. Does it have a fireplace?"

Yuui nodded. "Yep."

"Then I don't think you could keep me away." He smirked and pulled Yuui close

Yuui hummed as their chests were pressed together. "If you can put up with me then okay."

"I think I can manage."

"Ask me in the morning if you can." He had to say.

"Alright." He kissed the blonde.

He kissed back with a smile. "Let's sleep and I'll cook us something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Yawning he nuzzled against the blonde. Yuui chuckled as he closed his eyes


End file.
